I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by Kayla Elise
Summary: Bella has an older brother named Blake, who she adores. Blake has an unnaturally beautiful girlfriend. When Blake dies, can Bella continue life like normal? Rated teen for language.
1. Part One Movie Night

**New story! Joy! Hooray! I have two Beta-s for now, the wonderful and everlasting Boo182, and a good friend of mine, EdwardCullenManiac who has an awesome story called Irresistible you guys should all read! Oh and Bella is about 13 here...just so you know.**

**Disclaimer-Duh, not mine!**

Chapter one-Movie Night

It was a regular Friday night. My mom, Renee, was at work and I was at home with my brother Blake and his girlfriend Marie. I watched as Marie curled up in Blake's lap. They had both been acting really weird lately, even mom had noticed. Blacked looked over at me with sad eyes.

"Hey Bells, why don't you pick out a movie?" he asked me in a quiet voice.

"Sure, okay," I said, bouncing over to the movie cabinet. I grabbed my favorite, _What a Girl Wants_with Amanda Bynes. I tossed it at him, and he caught it.

"Put it on, and I'll make shakes and popcorn-k?"

He nodded, standing up.

"Marie?" I addressed his girlfriend, "did you want a shake too?"

"No thanks Bella, I'm really not that hungry tonight." She grinned at me, and I smiled back as I turned for the kitchen. I grabbed the popper and blender, deep in thought.

Marie Adams was Blake's girlfriend of two years. She was super-model gorgeous, with flowing, long, blonde hair and golden eyes. She was tall-ish and had pretty pale skin too. I loved her like the big sister I never had. She brightened up Blake's life from day one, in turn brightening mine.

I dumped kernels in the popper and shoved a bowl under it. I heard laughter from the living room and smiled to myself. I then grabbed the materials for milkshakes, adding strawberries because I was in the mood. As I made them, I heard Blake roar out and Marie giggling loudly. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, it was infectious.

I filled two cups with the finished shake, grabbed the popcorn bowl, and headed into the living room. I handed Marie the popcorn, Blake his shake, and plopped down in-between them on the couch. This was our regular Friday night routine.

I watched the beginning of the movie, but before Amanda even made it to London, I was half-asleep. I was dozing when I felt my cup being taken away and my head being laid down. I heard a soft conversation as I was drifting off to sleep.

"This is what I'll miss the most. Stuff like this. How can I trust Renee with her when she can't even take care of herself?"

"You don't have to do this, we can wait a while longer."

"No, it has to happen tonight."

"I'll be here to help her."

"But not for too long."

"No, not too long."

"Losing me and then you, this is going to kill her."

"Yeah, but I had an alternative idea. I know this coven in Alaska. They offered to help you adjust and let you live with them for about two years, which is when I will break it off."

"That sounds a lot better. I will miss you though."

"I can visit every now and then."

"You better." I heard soft giggling.

"Okay then, lets move Bella so I can drive you home." I felt warm, strong, arms pick me up and I relaxed, but I heard two words spoken softly before I was completely out.

"I'm Sorry."

I then fell into a blissful slumber.

**Whadda you guys think? I'm not gonna continue it if no one likes it...sigh**


	2. Death and Protectivness

Bloodredeclipse-sorry, her brother's name is Blake

**Chapter two! For this one, I wanna thank my two betas Boo182 and EdwardCullenManiac. Look em up…you know you want to! And I have one reply to a review I have to put out there.**

**Bloodredeclipse****-sorry, her brother's name is Blake. I just screwed up, thinking about She Will Be Loved, K? Sorry about that.**

**Blushes are red,**

**Jacob is blue,**

**I don't own Twilight,**

**But I wish I do!**

**Okay then, onward! Enjoy!**

_I felt warm, strong, arms pick me up and I relaxed, but I heard two words before I was completely out._

_"I'm Sorry." _

_I then fell into a blissful slumber._

Chapter two-Dying and Protectiveness

I woke, hours later, to a scream. I jumped out of bed.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I ran downstairs, frantic.

"No, no, no, not my baby boy!" she was whimpering to herself, and looking down at a piece of paper. Then the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it. I pulled open the door to find a policewoman and a terrified looking Marie. She grabbed me and crushed me into a hug, sobbing. The policewoman stood to the side, quiet. I just looked around, confused.

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left him. I should have stayed. I'm so sorry Bella," Marie was sobbing to me.

"W-what happened?" I asked, looking to the policewoman for help. She stepped forward.

"Isabella, your brother, Blake, committed suicide last night."

My heart dropped and my legs gave out. Marie gasped and supported my weight. I could feel the room spinning.

"What? That's not possible, don't be silly," I said deliriously.

"I'm sorry honey, it is. He drove his car off a cliff. It blew up when it hit the ground," the policewoman answered.

With that, the room went black.

"Bella!" I heard another scream.

Someone slapped my face, but I couldn't wake back up. Blake was dead? That wasn't possible. Life was going so well…it didn't make any sense! I was jolted back into reality as a bucket of ice water was dumped on my head. I screamed. I started choking on some ice, and someone slammed my back. I opened my eyes as I coughed out the ice.

"Bella, thank gosh," Marie said from behind me.

"Bella, my baby girl, don't scare me like that again," my mom whispered from in front of me. She hugged me tight, from the front, as I rested back on Marie's legs. I looked around weakly, not registering what had happened.

"Where's Blake? Why isn't he here?" I asked. My mom broke down and started sobbing again. Marie petted my hair. The policewoman offered no explanation.

"Where's Blake? Where's my brother?" I asked again. Marie pulled me up and my mom laid on the floor, sobbing.

"Bella honey, he's dead. He killed himself last night. I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear. Everything started spinning once again.

"Aw great, here we go again," I heard a voice say as I lost consciousness.

Marie POV (starting Friday night)

Blake and I were doing our regular Friday night routine with Bella. The only thing different is that this was the last one. Blake had wanted to become a vampire since he found out I was one. We had been dating for awhile, so I decided I would let him.

We had this planned for about a week now. I would put together the evidence for his death and act the part of the broken-hearted girlfriend. He would be safe on a plane to Alaska, to stay with my friends, the Cullen family. Carlisle Cullen agreed to change him for me, so I could stay with Bella.

Bella. Bella wouldn't take this well, we both knew. I had become extremely close to the little girl very quickly. I knew she would want to lean on me for help. So, I would stay and he would go. He would be changed and stay in Denali until he could control his thirst. Then we would stay with the Cullen's. It was all settled.

We waited until Bella fell asleep, then left. I drove him straight to the airport. His bags were in the back of the car already, I had bought him new clothes so that it wouldn't seem suspicious, a teenage boy committing suicide with all of his clothes? Yeah, wasn't going to work.

I kissed him goodbye and sped off to wreck his car. It had to look real, so we had some of his blood to dry on the seats and such. It was Blake's idea to make it blow up. I just had to make it hit the ground right and it would. I didn't even have to jump out of the car, but just incase I left a body-shape or something I would. And so I did, and I enjoyed it.

I waited a few hours, then ran to the police station. I grabbed the first person I saw, sobbing.

"Please! Help me find my boyfriend, he's not anywhere. He's not at his house and not answering his cell phone. I think he's gone missing!" I was proud of myself, putting on such a good façade. I knew everyone would believe me.

The policewoman jumped to action, calling people and barking orders. She then drove me to Blake's house. I heard a scream and remembered Blake left a suicide note. I heard sobbing then. Heart-wrenching mother's sobbing, sobbing for her son's life. I heard Bella race down the stairs, confused, and leaned on the policewoman's shoulder as she rang the doorbell.

Bella answered the door, but before she could say anything, I scooped her up into a hug. I apologized profusely while sobbing, but these apologies were real. I felt terrible for taking her older brother, her hero, her idol, sole caretaker, away from her. That was why I couldn't leave with Blake. I had to try to fill his shoes until Bella could herself.

When Bella heard that Blake had killed himself, she seemed to go into shock. After denying it, she fainted. I sat down quickly, her head in my lap. Her mother screamed for her, not wanting to lose another child. The policewoman ran to the kitchen. I shook Bella gently, but then her mother came and slapped her. Bella's head just rolled a bit, she didn't wake up yet. Then the policewoman came back with a bucket of ice water. She dumped it on Bella's head, soaking me too.

Bella came to and choked on some ice. She then asked a question that made my dead heart drop.

"Where's Blake?" She asked. She kept persisting and her mother broke down. I pulled her back and whispered to her that he was dead. She passed out again. The police officer, being cruel and insensitive, muttered words that made anger spike in me.

"Aw great, here we go again."

I glared at her as I scooped Bella up. Standing, I cradled her slight thirteen year old form, and informed the police officer that she probably needed to see a doctor, because passing out twice in a row couldn't be healthy for her. She agreed and drove me (still holding Bella) and Bella's mother to the hospital. She was frantic, worrying about Bella nonstop.

We got to the hospital and got her checked in. The doctor said she was probably in shock, because of the news. Whatever it was, it had put her into a state where she couldn't wake up for at least a day. Her mother was totally freaking out, but I just sat there, unmoving. I then realized I should be falling apart, and put a pained expression on my face.

I decided I would wait Bella's hospital stay out, as long as it took, right by her bedside. I had to be the older sister she needed.

**I think this is how I will do chapters from now on, two parts, two POV's. **

**Playlist-**

**Hanging by a Moment-Lifehouse**

**Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol**

**Panic! At the Disco and My Chemical Romance galore!**

**hugs**

**Spack**

**PS you better R&R if you want a new chappie!**


	3. A Phone Call

My comments on reviews-thanks for reviewing

**My comments on reviews-thanks for reviewing!**

**Skepo**-I hope so!

**Brown****Eyed****Vamp**-Of course I will!

**BBR**-Thanks, I understand. I can look out for that from now on (don't listen to me, I'll forget and totally ignore it!)

**Lauren**-Thanks, you will find out soon!

**BloodRedEclipse**- Grr…how dare you guess my plotline! Haha jk, it's ok. You can believe what you want to, my story has many twists and turns!

**xlynnxx**- wait no longer! Here it is!

**JustAGirl1101**-I swear! I'm not!

**sailingforeva**- Thanks, it means a lot to me!

**AllyR**-Just think about what Bella was willing to leave behind in the actual books. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jake.

**breezy**-thanks, and yeah, she does seem young-doesn't she?

**barbiedoll1123**-it is, but the story will fall into place soon enough.

**Those are all for my second Chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing! You don't know how happy I am when I open my inbox and find reviews, story alerts, and favorite-adding's galore! **

**Thanks to my awesome betas-Boo182 and Edwardcullenmaniac. I am now holding chapters ransom unless you look at their stories! They need more publicity (like I don't?) so I'm helping them! Look! Look! This chapter is in Marie's pov. Thanks for putting up with my long author's note!**

_I decided I would wait Bella's hospital stay out, as long as it took, right by her bedside. I had to be the older sister she needed. _

I then realized I needed to talk to Blake about her. I grabbed my purse and headed into the hallway to make my call. I dialed the Cullen's number, holding the phone to my head softly.

"Cullen residence, Edward speaking," a voice that was apparently Edward said.

"Hi Edward, it's Marie. Can I talk to Blake please?"

"Oh hi! Sure, just one moment." There was the noise of a phone being moved around.

"Marie?"

"Blake?"

"Yes! Hey, how's it going? Oh my gosh how's Bella taking it?"

"That's why I called you. We seriously need to consider me using my power on her."

"Do you think that's the right way to go?"

"Yes Blake, I do."

"But, will she totally…?" he broke off the sentence.

"Yeah. Totally, I'm sorry."

"Oh. Wow. I don't know."

"Blake, give this up for her."

"I guess I really have to, don't I?"

"Yeah, it'll make it easier for Bella. Think about her."

"Okay. Go ahead then, I guess."

"Okay, thanks for agreeing Blake, because I think I would have done it anyway."

"Nice to know my opinion counts," he grumbled.

"Oh and I'll be up there next weekend-k?"

"Shoot. For the-thing?"

"Yeah, the "thing" Blake. I'm so sorry."

"Marie, I wanted this. It's perfectly fine."

"Alright…ok then. I love you. I have to go if I want this to work though."

"Ok, good luck."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut and strode back to Bella's room, now with purpose.

Author's note-I'm kinda grounded right now….and sneaking on the compy….sigh. So! What is Marie's power? Who can guess? And I'm sorry the chappie is so short, I truly am.

Playlist-

But it's better if you do-Panic! At the Disco

crushcrushcrush-Paramore

I don't wanna be in live-Good Charlotte

Teardrops on my guitar-Taylor Swift

cyberhugs

Spack


	4. Marie's Power

**Did anyone read The Host? Mmmm I loved it! And what about the Special Edition of Eclipse? I didn't like Breaking Dawn's first chapter OR cover. Seriously? Chess? And the book's going to be more of Bella's indecisiveness in the JacobxEdward area. Seriously. anger Well don't listen to me…I'm weird. Happy Summer! PS visit my Profile…I updated it and now I have a homepage (blog) and a playlist! Hooray! Thanks to my Betas-Boo182 and edwardcullenmaniac! **

_I snapped my phone shut and strode back to Bella's room, now with purpose._

A quick glance around the room showed me that Renee was still asleep and the next doctor was not due for another hour. _Perfect_, I thought. I walked quietly over to Bella's bed, placing my hands on either sides of her face. I then thought about Blake.

Blake happy.

Blake sad.

Blake angry.

Blake worried.

Blake talking.

Everything about Blake. Then I forgot about Blake one bit at a time.

Blake happy, sad, angry, worried, talking, laughing. Blake never existed. At least not to Bella. There had now never been a Blake.

I removed my hands from her face and she sighed in her sleep. _Lucky girl_, I thought_. No worries_. I had made sure of that. She would now never feel any pain when she thought about Blake, because she didn't know Blake. I then relaxed into a stiff arm-chair and pretended to sleep. Time wasn't an issue for me, I could wait forever for her to wake up. I sifted through memories I had acquired from Bella about Blake. I didn't know he was afraid of spiders, and that memory had me grinning. I then saw a memory that made me realize just how close Bella and Blake had been.

**(A/N: The memory is in Bella's POV cuz Marie "stole" it. Bella is about 5 years old.)**

_Blake and I had been playing with stuffed animals up in his room when mom called us downstairs. She and daddy were sitting on the couch; they looked sad and a little angry. I sat down against the wall and Blake sat next to me. We were facing mom and daddy, our faces were flushed but blank. We knew the news wasn't good. We were right._

"_Kids," my mom started. "Your father and I have some news for you."_

"_Your mother and I are splitting up." Daddy said. Mom glared at him._

"_What?" Blake said. He looked shocked._

"_Exactly what your father said, honey." Mom said. _

"_Splitting up?" Blake asked._

"_Divorced," Daddy said. _

"_What does that mean?" I asked. I really felt stupid, but I didn't understand._

_Mom's eyes softened. "Sweetie, your father and I aren't in love anymore. We decided it would be best if I took you kids and moved to Arizona to be around Grandma. He would stay here."_

"_But I'll miss daddy!" I exclaimed. Life without daddy? It seemed silly._

_Daddy looked sad. "I'm sorry baby, it just has to be this way."_

"_No it doesn't!" I protested. "If you used to be in love you can be again!"_

_Daddy chuckled. "I wish it was that easy Bella, but it's not."_

_I couldn't help the tears blinding me. I stood up angrily and stomped upstairs, screaming "I hate you both!" behind me before locking myself in my room and sobbing. Mommy and daddy not loving each other? That wasn't right. Mommies and Daddies were supposed to always love each other. I heard a soft knocking on the door. One knock, then three knocks, then one knock. Blake and my secret knock. I scooted away from the door and mumbled "come in" in a scratchy voice. _

_Blake came in and sat next to me. He didn't talk which was good. I didn't think I could talk without crying again. My tears dried on my cheeks and I felt warm. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I then realized he was crying silent tears. I reached up and wiped one away with my finger. He looked down on me and then grabbed me in a big hug. We sat there for a long time, just hugging. Then he pulled back and said it would be all right. I nodded and that was that. He tucked me into bed and left. I fell asleep instantly._

When I came out of this memory I felt like crying. It was so wrong of me to take Blake away from Bella. She needed him badly. I wasn't sure how she would get on. Then I looked up as I heard her heart speeding up.

**I liked that memory, it's just so sweet yet sad. Anyone else agree? Agree with a review. **

**Playlist-**

**Life is a highway-Rascal Flatts**

**Graduation (Friends Forever)-Vitamin C**

**The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage-Panic! At the Disco**

**That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)-Panic! At the Disco**

**Peace…**

**Spack**


	5. Waking Up

So, not to much updating on my part

**So, not to much updating on my part. Sorry. It's been awfully hard though. Ben's birthday was last Friday, the sixth, and that was really difficult to get through. I've cried at least once a day since then, but I'm still pushing forward. I hate to say I think I will pause all action on She Will Be Loved and Another One Bites the Dust: A Sam Story. I just can't take all of that right now.**

**Enjoy this chapter, sorry about the length.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twlight.**

**Bella's POV**

I blinked and looked around hazily. Everything seemed sluggish, as if my brain was frozen. I felt really tired and somewhat….lost. I mean, I saw my surroundings. I just felt….out of place. I saw my mom sprawled out on the hospital couch. She snored softly and I felt a tired smile seep across my face. Then I saw Marie in the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Marie!" I hissed, "Marie!"

She opened her eyes, then darted over to my side.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "You're awake! Finally!"

"How long was I out this time?"

"Urm…about two days."

"Really?" I was genuinely shocked. Then I grinned. "New record! Heck yeah!" I exclaimed, holding my hand up for a high five. Her hand tapped mine gently, and her smile was weak.

"Marie," I said softly, making my face more serious, "What's wrong?"

She looked away. The expression on her face made me feel perplexed. Guilt? That wasn't right, I don't think. I honestly wasn't sure though, my memory was absolutely _shot_. She looked up to the ceiling then, blinking back tears.

"I miss him so much," she whispered hoarsely. At that moment, my doctor chose to make his appearance. He glanced at Marie meaningfully, then looked me over, grabbing my chart and flipping it up gracefully.

"Hello Miss Swan," he said in a voice as sweet as honey. Then I actually looked at him. He was tall, a little lanky, and had longish, carefully controlled blonde hair. His eyes were a beautiful honey color that matched his voice and looked oddly like Marie's. _Well, of course stupid_, I thought. _Marie doesn't have a monopoly on golden eyes. Jeez._

"How are you feeling?" The doctor continued.

I cleared my throat. "I'm feeling…tired." I said sheepishly. He laughed, a sweet, tinkling sound. As he bent over to read a machine and refill the IV, I saw his nametag. _Dr. Cullen_, it said. _Cullen?_ I wondered. It sounded oddly familiar. Oddly, suspiciously familiar.

"Well Isabella," he said, "you've been out for quite some time. Are you doing okay?" he asked in a gentle voice.

I looked at him, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, like I said earlier."

He chuckled softly. "I didn't mean physically, I meant dealing with your brother's death. Would you like to talk to someone about it?"

The look on my face got even funnier. "Um, sir? I don't have a brother. And he didn't die, because he didn't exist. You must have me confused with someone else."

He gave me a shocked look, then recovered slightly. "Isabella, you did have a brother. His name was Blake Michael Swan. Don't you remember?"

I thought hard. Blake Michael Swan. It seemed to be pulling something from my mind, I just couldn't tug hard enough. "No sir, I don't."

His face relaxed. "Okay sweetheart. This is a natural occurrence. Your mind just went into self-preservation mode. You'll remember soon enough. Just rest up and I'll be back to check on you in," he paused to glance down at his watch, "about another hour." He then turned to Marie. "Can I speak with you in the hall please?" She nodded and followed him out of the door as he headed out, smoothly dropping my chart in place first. I wondered what that was all about. I heard soft murmuring outside of my door. I couldn't seem to make it out though. I went back to my confusing thoughts of earlier. Cullen. Where had I heard that word…name? Was it a car brand? A type of dessert? A pure coincidence? I was just hurting my head, so I closed my eyes and dozed. All the while, my brain was working frantically.

_Blake? Cullen? Marie? How could they all be connected? How could I have a BROTHER and not know? Did my mom know? Of course my mom knew. What about my dad? Did he know? Was my brother older or younger than me? Did this "said brother" even exist? What was he like? Why did he die? How did he die?_

My brain sought the answers for these questions, drawing up a blank for each. I gave up and let the medicine to it's job, sinking back into the pillows on my bed. Before I fell asleep I realized Marie still wasn't back yet.

**I promise the story will pick up soon. No, I don't promise. I solemnly swear. –grins- Visit my homepage. I update that just about once a day. At least once a day. There are pics of Ben and my cat and Kodiak and…random crap. My blog has become my life. Don't forget to review. Reviews make my day better. A lot better.**

**hugs**

**Spack**


	6. That Damn CD

I watched Blake talk on the phone with Marie

**Heyyy! So this chap is in Carlisle's pov and it's on…Saturday. Okay? I want you peoples to check out Dot and my joint account. We are "Im-Not-Obsessed" and under my fave authors. Check out our new story, one about Esme.**

**Disclaimer-No, I don't own Twilight, Trace Adkins, Keith Urban, Nickleback, or Mercedes. I do however own Marie and Blake, so don't steal em!**

I watched Blake talk on the phone with Marie. I'm not sure if he knew we could hear everything Marie was saying as well as him, but we could. When he hung up, he looked really upset. Esme rushed over and enveloped him in a motherly hug. My eyes softened at the sight. Then Blake turned to me, sadness in his eyes.

"Carlisle," he said quietly. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

I looked at him and immediately said "Of course, what is it?"

"Well," he looked down at his shoes shyly as Esme released him. "I was wondering…I was wondering if maybe you could, um, if you could possibly go down to the Phoenix hospital that Bella's at and…maybe could you be her doctor?"

"Oh Blake," I said quietly, "Of course. Of course I can be your sister's doctor."

Just then, Alice appeared. Blake jumped, shocked. His girlfriend had obviously hidden her vampirism from him very well. Alice ignored him and started talking to me, vampire speed.

"Oh Carlisle I knew you would make the right decision so I already booked you a plane ticket and Blake is going to go down with you to see Marie and then all three of you will fly back up next week when Bella's released. Oh! I just realized something! Bella Marie Swan…Marie Adams! Marie's name is the same as Bella's middle name! Wow! But anyways, Bella doesn't know about us and Marie doesn't know that Blake is coming down so DO NOT SPOIL THE SURPRISE and don't forget he has to eat and go to the bathroom and stuff. I already packed your bags, him and you, I mean. It's enough stuff for two weeks I think so you should be fine and I included your doctoring stuff and I already called the hospital. They said that its absolutely fine if you doctor there for a week and only one patient. They understood that she had been through something." Then she took a deep breath. Blake just stared at her and his jaw was dropped. I could tell he didn't get a word of that, so I turned to him.

"Come on Blake, we are going down together. You get to see Marie while I treat Bella. We need to get going if we are going to make the plane though." I reached out and grabbed his sleeve, tugging him forward. He stepped softly, then blinked and straightened up, stepping more regularly and keeping pace with me at my "human walk."

He then stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Alice. He opened his mouth to speak when she cut him off.

"Oh Blake, of course I packed you a bag! Don't be silly! And yes, your favorite jeans and hoodie are in there. No, I did not pack your favorite sneakers because you are wearing them and you won't need your guitar so don't even ask."

He looked at her in shock, then I realized that we hadn't explained all of our powers yet.

"I'll explain later, I promise," I muttered to him as I tugged him forward again. He compiled, easing into a walk with me again. We headed outside, calling out our good-byes behind us, and headed for the car. He slid in the passenger side of my Mercedes easily, as I did in the driver's seat.

I started off for the airport, which was in Anchorage. Blake looked out the window, deep in thought. I knew to leave him alone, he looked like he really needed the time alone in his mind. I pressed the power button on the stereo system quietly and turned it up a bit. I heard a song come on, one that I didn't recognize, and the quality was amazing. I looked back at it and realized it was on CD mode. I turned it up a bit more, peeking at Blake to make sure I didn't disturb him. I wasn't, so I faced the road and listened to the lyrics.

_She was starin out the window of their SUV_

_Complainin, sayin "I can't wait to turn eighteen"_

_She said, "I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own roots"_

_Momma put the car in park out there, in front of the school_

_She kissed her head, and said "I was just like you"_

I wondered what a country CD was doing in my Mercedes, but shrugged off the thought as the chorus came on.

_You're gonna miss this,_

_You're gonna want this back._

_You're gonna wish these days _

_Hadn't gone by so fast._

_These are some good times, _

_So take a good look around._

_You may not know it now, _

_But your gonna miss this._

I heard a heart race and looked over at Blake, worried. His back was stiff and his jaw was a straight line. He couldn't fool me though. Tears were streaming down his faces slowly, and his bottom lip quivered infinitesimally. He seemed to realize I was watching and turned his head to the side, to look out the window again. He ducked his head, making his soft brown hair fall around his face, as a shield. It didn't do him much good, I could smell the salt and I saw his reflection in both the glass of the window and mirror on the side.

Tears were flowing down his face and he was biting his lip. The next part of the song came on and I tore my gaze away from Blake to listen to it.

_Before she knows it, _

_She's a brand new bride._

_In her one-bedroom apartment,_

_And her daddy stops by._

_He tells her it's a nice place,_

_She says, "It'll do for now"._

_Starts talking about babies,_

_And buyin a house._

_Daddy shakes his head,_

_And says "Whoa baby, just slow down."_

_Cuz you're gonna miss this,_

_You're gonna want this back._

_You're gonna wish these days,_

_Hadn't gone by so fast._

_These are some good times,_

_So take a good look around._

_You may not know it now,_

_But you're gonna miss this._

I looked back over at Blake from the road, which wasn't very exciting. Blake's mouth was now open, gasping and sucking in great heaving breaths. I pulled over on the side of the road silently, even though it was totally dead. I then unbuckled Blake (I never buckled, myself) and brought him into the back of the car, hitching myself over the armrest easily. He didn't fight at all, just lay limp in my arms.

I sat myself in the backseat and rested him across the seat, his head on my lap. He sobbed harder and pulled himself into a ball on the floor of the car, packing up surprisingly small. I rubbed his back.

"It's okay to cry Blake, it's perfectly fine," I murmured softly. This set off another round of tears and heart wrenching sobs. "I feel horribly Blake, but this really had to happen." He now looked up at me slowly, confused by my last sentence.

"Wh-what?" he croaked, slowing the flow of tears for now.

"Blake," I said firmly, "This would have happened anyway. You and Marie are quite obviously soul-mates, significant others. You would have ended up together no matter what. It was supposed to happen and it did. Now you will live out the rest of eternity together, happily."

He looked at me, fresh tears on the brink of falling. "But…I'll have those memories. I'll know what I left behind." His lower lip started trembling dangerously again as the song hit chorus again.

"Blake," I whispered, my eyes softening even more. "Marie didn't tell you…did she?"

His forehead wrinkled in confusion. "No?"

"Oh, dear." I said quietly. "Oh my…well…Blake, I want you to take this calmly, okay?"

He gave me a skeptical look. "Okay?"

"Alright. Well, Blake, when you turn into a vampire, the venomous parasite eats away at everything in your body, right?" I paused and he nodded. "Blake…your brain isn't spared. Your memories aren't spared."

He looked at me in shock, his jaw actually dropping. "You…you…you are joking, right?" he asked me. His whole jaw was trembling now, and when I shook my head no, he buried his head on his knees and sobbed again. I sighed and patted his head gently, then hopped over the seat and took up my position in the driver's seat again. I started back on the road, never having turned the car off. I changed the song as soon as I could. Another country song came on.

_I woke up early this morning around 4am,_

_With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate,_

_I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep,_

_But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake._

_Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms,_

_I've been tryin my best to get along,_

_But that's okay._

_There's nothing left to say but,_

_Take your records, take your freedom._

_Take your memories-I don't need em._

_Take your space and take your reasons,_

_But you'll think of me._

_And take your cat and leave my sweater, _

_Cause we have nothing left to weather,_

_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, _

_But you'll think of me._

I heard his heart race from the back again and his breath come in gasps. _Gosh!_ I thought. _Who's CD was this, anyways?_

I switched it at once and almost laughed at what came on next. _Of COURSE it has to be another sad song, why wouldn't it be?_

_This time,_

_This place,_

_Misused,_

_Mistakes,_

_Too long,_

_Too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance,_

_Just one breath,_

_Just in case theirs just one left,_

_Cause you know,_

_You know,_

_You know._

_I love you,_

_I loved you all along._

_I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming,_

_You'll be with me and you'll never go._

_Stop breathing,_

_If I don't see you anymore._

Blake's sobs rang throughout the car. I felt such a pain at hearing them, I knew exactly what they were for too. He was mourning his lost relationship with Bella, all of the memories and the future they could have shared. I felt horrible, and then realized that this car ride was going to seem longer than it was.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Spack**

**PS I've added some new one-shots and stuff so check em out. "Thunder," and "Burnin Up" are the titles.**


	7. McDonalds

I sighed as we pulled into the airport parking lot

**Sorry I've been so bad about updating…-sigh- Baby Eraleigh and her cousin have been bonding….alot…XD seriously she and I are super tight, buddies as her mommy says. Anyways, here's a little fluff for you all.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own McDonalds, Twilight, Mercedes. Really don't own anything but Blake and Marie so don't steal em!**

I sighed as we pulled into the airport parking lot. I looked back over my shoulder, where Blake had curled up on the seat. He was asleep now, snoring softly. I realized he would be hungry when he woke up, so I pulled right back out and drove to the nearest fast food restaurant. I then reached back when we reached the drive thru and shook the sleeping boy gently.

"Blake, Blake," I crooned softly. "Blake, are you hungry?"

That woke him up. He stretched out on the long seat and flopped down, staring up at me funnily. He rubbed his eyes and crinkled his forehead.

"Huh?" he asked tiredly, his voice thick with sleep.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, gesturing to the restaurant I was pulled up next to and the menu that was right by my window.

"Oh," he said. "Yeah."

"What would you like?"

"Um…I guess just a burger and fries, maybe a coke."

"Okay," I said, turning to relay the message to the persistent voice asking if it could take my order.

"Can I take your order sir?" the nasally voice asked yet again.

"Yes, you may. I'd like a number one with a large coke and I'd also like a McFlurry with…" I looked back at Blake. _"Oreo" _he mouthed and I faced forward again. "Oreo topping."

"Okay, your total is 7.84 and can you please pull up to the first window with your payment ready? Thank you." The voice cut out and I pulled forward, tugging my wallet out of my right back jeans pocket.

Blake hopped over the center console easily, landing on the passenger seat and sliding down to a sitting position. He looked shy and embarrassed, and looked out his window, studying the hedges surrounding the driveway.

"Blake," I started quietly. "It's okay to cry. It's what you needed to do. You had to leave your sister for the rest of her life and your upset about it. That's fine, that's normal."

He coughed. "I…I guess I know that. I'm still a little…I mean, I just feel so…vulnerable. You know?"

"Yeah, I understand Blake. I get it."

"Okay."

I handed the money to the teenage girl who looked like she would hyperventilate at the sight of me and sighed at her reaction. She reached over with shaking hands to give me my change and dropped the coins in-between the car and the window on the ground. She gasped and I shook my head.

"It's fine, I didn't really need it anyways."

She nodded and closed the window slowly, still watching me as I pulled ahead faster than needed. I was relieved to be handed the food by an acne-ridden boy at the next window. The girl from the first window, however, was right behind him. Could I never escape these people? I sighed as I took the bag and cup-holder from him and pulled forward again, shooting back to the airport parking lot grumpily.

I then remembered Blake and looked over at him. I was surprised when I saw him grinning. He grabbed his food from my lap and started munching. He then practically choked when he burst out laughing.

"C-C-C-Carlisle!" he gasped, pointing behind us. He then shoved his food to the side and collapsed onto the floor of the car, laughing. I looked into my rearview mirror and just about choked at what I saw.

**Lol CLIFFY!! I totally love my reviewers and I KNOW that this isn't that hard to guess but…ya know? Its fun, leavin cliffys. I think I'm gonna post the next chapter like right after this though so it's really not even a cliffy. :D**

**Review!**

**Spack**


	8. The adventures of Acne Boy and Geek Girl

Here ya go, only a little bit late

**Here ya go, only a little bit late! I still want reviews though, PLEASE REVIEW! I gotta go to Eraleigh's blessing soon though, so I gotta cut it slightly short.**

_I looked into my rearview mirror and just about choked at what I saw._

Acne-boy and Geek-girl were right behind us! _Literally_. My jaw dropped at the sight. The girl was driving a motorcycle with a sidecar and in the sidecar was…Acne-boy. Blake was gasping for air, but managed to speak.

"Looks like you got a fan-club, Carlisle."

I grimaced and sped up, circling the parking lot. I needed to reach the parking garage to lose them….and it was in the other parking lot. I sighed and slowed down, deciding to face them. I pulled into a parking space in a deserted area, as we had made our way to the back of the lot.

I stepped out of the car warily as they continued speeding toward me on the pathetic little bike. I put my hands up in front of me in a sign of peace, expecting the people to slow down. I expected wrong. They continued at the pathetic speed of 73 MPH at me, then shocked me with what they did next.

Acne-boy reached out and _grabbed my waist_ as they drove by. My eyes widened in shock, and that caused me to be totally out of it as I was yanked into the sidecar. I was slung partially in and out, and dumbfounded. _I was being kidnapped by two teenagers. _

I looked back towards my car to see Blake, now out of his laughing fit, jumping into the driver's seat and gunning it forward. The tires squealed in protest and I winced. He sped up and was soon driving parallel to the motorbike.

He leaned his head out the window. "Carlisle!" he yelled. "Jump in!"

Blake then slowed down and reached behind him, wrinkling up his forehead in concentration. He managed to wrench open the door to the backseat right behind him while he was keeping up with the kids at 80 miles an hour. I was astonished. This kid had serious talent! Then I realized that I was being…tied up. I looked up at Acne-boy, reading his name tag that said "Hello, my name is James, how can I help you?" and the girl's read the same, except with "Victoria" in the spot where the name went. I sighed and wriggled free.

James squealed and Victoria shrieked as I leapt into the car. "CARLY!!" they both cried. I winced at the _horrible_ mangling of my name and slid into the passenger seat. The teenagers sped back to the fast-food restaurant and Blake pulled over. We were now in the parking lot that lead to the parking garage, go figure. I switched seats with him and drove silently into the garage, paying when needed and parking far in the back. I slid out and got the bags from the trunk, and then looked up to glare at Blake, who had fallen out of the car from laughing so hard.

"Carly!" he exclaimed. "Caaaaarly!" he curled up in a ball, clutching his stomach. "Caaaarly-isly!" he cried as he laughed and twitched slightly. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest childishly.

Blake suddenly stopped laughing. He looked at me oddly and tugged a cell phone out of his pocket, then grinned as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Blake? It's Alice." Alice? Why was Alice calling Blake?

"Oh, hey. I'm guessing you saw what just happened?"

"Yup. Edward's on the floor laughing right now. Everyone else is laughing really hard too. Good job!"

"Um…thanks? It really wasn't me though."

"I know. But, anyways. You guys are totally going to miss your flight if you don't get moving. Hurry up! Marie needs you guys!"

His expression turned somber. "And Bella, Bella needs us too."

"Yeah. So get moving! And don't forget your food."

"Oh, okay. We'll do that." As he spoke, I grabbed his food, along with the two suitcases, and started walking. I could hear his thudding footsteps following behind me at a slower pace.

"Bye bye Blake!" Alice exclaimed into the phone.

"See ya." He responded, closing the phone. I looked at him and his downcast expression, then handed him the ice cream. He looked at me questioningly.

"This calls for some comfort food."

**Review! I have to go now, to Eraleigh's blessing. But I'll be back later AND I WANT REVIEWS!! **

**Thanks,**

**Spack**


	9. The Hospital

**I knowww its short. I'm so sorry. But I swear, this chapter is one of the last short ones for awhile. It's the gateway to the real plotline, I promise. No! I Solemnly Swear. Ooh...that's good. :D**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight**

When I stepped foot into the hospital, I tugged down the hat and hood further down and clutched my zipper on the front of my jacket tightly

When I stepped foot into the hospital, I tugged down the hat and hood further down and clutched my zipper on the front of my jacket tightly. What if I was spotted? What if I was recognized? Carlisle chuckled lowly.

"Settle down, boy. Acting suspicious will do nothing for your cause. Act like you are supposed to be here. Act like you own the place-but keep your hat on."

I grinned at his statement. I owned the place, pfft. I wish. I did unzip my jacket though, and sighed, straightening my posture warily and walking standing fully standing up instead of slouching like I had been.

We reached Bella's room and Carlisle went in, speaking softly. Soon enough, he came out with Marie. She was in my arms the moment she saw me. Sobs were coming from her.

"Blake," she whimpered. "This is so horrible. Can we please not continue with this? I had no idea Bella depended on you so much!"

I shook my head. "Bella will be fine, I promise. She's a tough girl."

"B-But-"

"No buts. We're already in this far, we can't back out easily."

"I guess you're right."

"Yep."

She stood up then, shoving off me. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply a few times, then opened them and leaned in for a kiss. As her cold lips hit mine, my eyes closed of their own accord and I leaned in. Before it could get too heated, though, Carlisle cleared his throat. I was fine with that, Marie looked a little grumpy though. I placed my arm around her waist tightly and hers went up behind my shoulder blades gently.

"Blake, she seems to be responding perfectly to what Marie did. Bella will be fine, although very confused. I think you're right, she seems mighty tough. I would be very proud of her if I were you. She'll be the one to hold together your mother."

Guilt flooded through me once again. How could I possibly leave Bella to tend to mom all by herself? Bella was barely even a teenager!

I sighed and dropped my head. Marie's arm tightened around my shoulders and I could tell she was seething. I rubbed my hand softly across her back.

"It's okay Marie. This is what I want, I promise. I have made my decision. That is that."

She looked up at me slowly. "Are you sure? I really wish this didn't have to happen this way."

"Don't worry. We can still keep an eye on her, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay then. She'll be fine, under…what, eight, nine vampires protection?"

"I guess so!" A beautiful giggle snuck out of her and her smile grew. "She'll be fine." She murmured to herself. And she was right, everything would be alright. Everything would be fine.


	10. Part Two The Plane

**Here we go. Part two of I Write Sins Not Tragedies. This story is really going to start rocking and rolling soon, I promise.**

**Honorable Mention to Bloodredeclipse. I really love those reviews you faithfully give me!**

**Disclaimer-Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not Spack272.**

I boarded the plane slowly and surely. My face was red, my hair a mess. I knew I looked horrible, but didn't care, for once. I couldn't believe what had happened. The rain was mixing with my tears and my cheeks and eyes were red. My face felt hot. This is me, Bella Swan, on the first Thursday of April 2005.

You may not get this, but tragedy seems to follow me everywhere. When I was very young, not even five, my parents divorced. My brother and I moved to Phoenix to live near my Grandma with my Mom. Dad stayed in Forks.

When I was ten, my Grandma died. She was one of my best friends and role models, always understanding my predicament exactly and having the best advice to solve it. I missed her horribly, still do. It's been too long since I've seen her, and now I'm wondering if I shouldn't shorten the time between us meeting again.

Then…at age thirteen. My older brother Blake, my caretaker and best friend, my Mr. Mom and main source of protection, committed suicide. He drove his beater off a cliff, and the car blew up once hitting the sharp rocks at the bottom, then sunk in the water. I entered a brief comatose state, then woke up in the hospital and had no memory of him at all. I was suffering from extreme amnesia, I was told.

I still can't fully remember him and don't know if what I remember is real memory or things that I've heard so often they seem real. I can picture his warm eyes, soft hair, gentle expressions, all of it, but I don't know if its from pictures and videos or memory that I know his profile so well.

Now, back to the present. That was almost four years ago, and I still don't know if I should feel pain or regret or what not. I do know, however, that a new rip has been torn in my heart and I can't possibly take much more.

Three days ago, my mom went to the store, simple and easy. Whatever. Grocery shopping, right? Everyone's mom does it, right? So my mom went out to the closest Super Center to grab some stuff to fill out cupboards. She never came back. I don't mean that like she ran away or went missing, I mean she was hit by a drunk Mack driver head on when chatting in the parking lot with a cart-boy. The boy was also hit, a boy named Travis, about 19 years old. I wonder if my mom was talking to him because she was just like that, or if it was because he reminded her of Blake. I'll never know.

She and the boy were killed on impact. Seventeen carts and four cars were smashed and totaled before the driver skidded to a stop. He stumbled out of the truck and passed out at the scene of the crime. Next thing I know, the police are at the table, sipping cold coffee and munching stale oreos while explaining yet another tragedy to me. This seems to be the story of my life, does it not?

I don't quite know why this black cloud of despair and pain seems to follow me, just that it does. I'm not sure what I could have possibly done to deserve any of this, maybe I was a really bad person in a past life, maybe God just has a mean streak. Maybe I'll never know.

I drift back to the present, staring out the window as clouds whir past. I closed the shade on the window then, turning my face down and curling up in a ball with the scratchy blanket. Tears soaked it soon and sobs wracked my body. Why did it have to happen to her? Why did it have to happen to Blake? Why did it have to happen to my Grandmother? I just didn't understand. I probably never would, and I think that was alright with me.


	11. Hot Chocolate and Phone Numbers

**Heya my lovely readers,**

**Here we are, at chapter eleven of I Write Sins Not Tragedies. As I have said before, I have a cover for this story. If anyone wants to see it, e-mail (email is posted on my profile) and I'll send it to you. I want to dedicate this chapter to a very special reviewer, bloodredeclipse (did I say Bloodsuckingleech before?). I would also like this one to go out to pricel and Amber (I did promise he would show up!).**

**Disclaimer-Twilight and all respective affiliates belong to Stephenie Meyer. Starbucks doesn't belong to Spackers.**

I rolled over slowly, checking the time on my alarm clock. Six-thirty AM, it read. Fifteen minutes before the alarm went off. I sighed and slid out of the warm cocoon, padding into the bathroom. I had taken a shower the night before, so I didn't bother washing my hair again, just threw it up in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and scrubbed at my face, then went back into my room, popping my back as I went.

_Joy. First day of school in a new town, a whole other world. How am I going to survive this?_

I groaned as I slid on some jeans and a sweatshirt, then grabbed my messenger bag and laced up my converses. I headed downstairs warily, wondering if Charlie was up yet or not. The shower running upstairs answered my question, and I trotted into the kitchen quickly, ignoring the many pictures on the walls of the hallway. I grabbed a banana and then left, grabbing a jacket and my keys as I went.

My car I bought in Phoenix had been shipped up to Forks the day before I left, so I had some mode of transportation when I got here. I got in, rubbing my hands against the cold, and tossed my things in the passenger seat while munching on the banana and turning up my CD, an old blink-182 CD I had gotten when I was eleven or twelve.

As "The Rock Show" penetrated my ears, I pulled out steadily and checked the time. Seven Oh Seven, still had about an hour before I could arrive at the High School and seem sane. I decided to grab some hot chocolate, to warm and wake me up. I headed for the nearest Starbucks, knowing exactly where it was from when I went with Charlie my first day here. I pulled into a parking spot and grabbed my iPod, turning it on and putting it on a decent song before turning off and locking my car, tugging my wallet out of my pocket to see how much cash I had. Seventeen dollars, that would be more than enough. I walked in warily, looking around, then ducked my head when I made eye contact with someone.

I joined the line and shuffled my feet to move forward. When a crowd of rowdy boys packed into the tiny store, I willed the line to move faster. This was really the last thing I needed, a bunch of stupid jocks bugging me. I ducked my head again and let out a sigh of relief when I finally reached the counter.

"Can I please have a tall hot chocolate?" I asked quickly before the teenage boy at the counter had a chance to ask me. He grinned at my impatience, looking knowingly over my shoulder, then back at me.

"Whipped cream?"

"Yes! Please!"

He chuckled and turned to fill my order, while I pulled out the exact amount of money, including change, and slapped it down on the counter. The boy finally saw that I was serious and really wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so he hurried it up and brought the drink over to me quickly, sliding on the sleeve the instant before handing it to me.

"Hey," he caught my hand before I spun to leave. "Take this too, hope to see you again." With that, he shoved a napkin in my hand and released me. I took it warily, then gave him a tentative smile as I turned around, looking down. Oh! The napkin had a name…and a number on it! Jacob Black. I wondered where I had heard that name before, then turned back around bravely. I pulled a pen out of my pocket and caught his attention over the counter, scrawling my own name and number on another napkin, then handing it to him. He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, it was so infectious. Then I waved a little as I headed out, narrowly avoiding being squished by a jock.

As I heated up my car and put my iPod away, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Despite all that had gone wrong in my life, people like that always seemed to make it better. Then my cell rang, and I hurried to pick it up. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"Hiya, Bella." It was the boy from the coffee shop. I laughed out loud.

"You certainly didn't waste any time, now did you?"

"Course not. With a beaut like you, it's definetly best to snatch you up before someone else does." I blushed fiercely.

"Oh, well thanks I guess?"

"Haha!" He barked out a laugh. "No, I thank you, Miss Swan. Now I must ask something, will you accompany me to the movies on Saturday? I'll pick up around three-thirty. We can grab dinner, eh? What do you say?"

I couldn't help the look of disbelief that spread across my face. My second day in town, already being asked out-and for the first time in my life? No way!

"I…uh…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll understand."

"No! I mean, yes! I would love to accompany you to movies and dinner on Saturday, Jacob."

He exhaled a sigh of relief. "Great. I'll see you then."

I grinned. "Okay! See you then, Mr. Black!"

I entered the parking lot of Forks High with a smile bright enough to rival Shirley Temple's and a heart warm enough to melt an ice burg. How I wish those feelings could have lasted much longer.


	12. Locker Pictures

**Hey guys,**

**I hate to say that my computer got a virus and died on Thursday. I've been crying a lot since then because my dad tried a system recovery and ended up losing all of my stuff. All of my stuff as in all of my music, documents, pictures, programs, basically leaving the computer a blank slate. I'm not allowed to go on the internet on there, so we've been "laptop hunting" on dell dot com. I want a Studio 15 Plum Purple :D. He's calling today to order it.**

**Anyways, it'll be awhile till I'm at a laptop or computer and can focus solely on my writing. I'm really sorry, I really REALLY am. I did decide you guys deserve a little mini-chapter though, until I can actually write the next installment. I hate having just authors notes, which is probably why I'm doing this. :D.**

**Disclaimer-Twilight and all respected affiliates belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I ducked my head and hurried through the parking lot, narrowly avoiding being sprayed with rain water from oncoming cars. I stopped for a moment, looking around for the main building. I found it and raced toward it, breathing a sigh of relief as the warm air blasted over me. I sighed and headed towards the office, thanking the lord that there were few people in the halls as well as carpet so my shoes didn't squeak, alerting everyone within thirty feet of my presence.

I walked into the office area, going straight to the secretary. As there was only three months left of school, me going was debated but I decided that having a gap-however small-in my education was absolutely not worth it. The woman raised her head and acknowledged me as I approached the desk.

"Hello Sweetheart, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I just moved here and I need to enroll as a junior," I explained to her. "If you could help me with that I would really appreciate it."

"Of course! Just one moment," she said while spinning to answer the phone. I ignored the usual chatter of answering a telephone in a public place until she could get back to me.

"Honey?" I realized she was now talking to me.

"Oh, yes?" I turned back to face her.

"Here is your schedule; I'm going to assume you are Miss Isabella Swan? We don't get too many newcomers here."

"Yes, I am. Bella, please call me Bella."

"Alrighty then, Bella it is. Here is also a map, and I can assign an office aid to help you find your way around the school if you need it."

"Um, I think I'm okay. I can ask someone if I'm having any problems."

"Okay then," she sounded doubtful. "Make sure you do that."

I thanked the woman once more and then left the office, finding my new locker and tackling the combination lock. I finally managed to get it open, after about three tries, and looked at the vast expanse of space before realizing I really had nothing to put in there, except for pictures that I had extra of in my backpack. I pulled out some 8.5/11 prints of pictures of Renee, Blake, and Charlie over the years. Our family pictures, Blake's last school picture, a picture of Blake and Marie, Renee and Charlie, the whole deal. I hung them all up with magnets that I had hanging in the bottom of my bag from my other locker and stood back, tears forming. I couldn't help but get weepy at the sight of my once-complete family frozen in perfect bliss forever. I sighed and rubbed furiously at my eyes, then closed the locker gently and spun the dial, shoving the slip with my combination into my pocket.

I turned around with my head down, studying my schedule, and didn't notice there was someone behind me until I ran into them. I landed on the ground with an "oof" and looked up in shock. What I saw made me go weak at the knees and tears start falling immediately. What I saw made reality crash down on me and my world shatter, my heart crumble. What I saw was my big brother.

**Hey guys, I'm back.**

**I just want to say, the negative response for the last chapter really killed me. You cannot possibly hold a grudge that big against a fictional character, can you? I just can't believe you guys hate Jake so much that you would hurt me. I don't really know, It just didn't seem right to me. Thanks to my positive reviewers.**

**I want to reach 110 reviews before the next chapter is posted, can you guys help me reach my goal?**

**Loves,**

**Spack**


	13. Speeding and Hospitals

**Hey guys, we just reached 110 reviews so here's the chapter. I got my new laptop, an Acer, but oh well. It's a computer and it's mine and i'm happy. **

**Disclaimer-Twilight and all respective affliates belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Warning-mild language.**

Alice POV

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

"Alice, what is wrong?" asked Jasper, in a worry-laced tone.

"I can't get to Blake!" I hissed. "I need to stop him, now!" I honked on my horn. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved my car. I just wished it was a plane at this moment.

"What are the odds that on the one day Blake leaves early for school, all by himself, Michael Newton and Tyler Crowley get in an accident RIGHT outside the one road leading into Forks AND Blake forgets his phone? What are the odds?!" I screeched, tightening my grip on the steering wheel. I had to stop Blake! I had to stop Blake!

A police man came up to my car, tapping on the windshield. By now I was seething, how DARE he get fingerprints on my windshield? How dare he? As I spoke of the devil in my mind, Jonathan Sacks tapped on my window, asking me to roll it down.

"Hello, Alice. Hello, Jasper. You can go ahead around to school now, just drive safe." He instructed us, pointing a maze around the wreckage. I was off before he finished talking. I heard him mutter something along the lines of "Must not want a tardy." before I was gone. Jasper reached over and started rubbing up and down my arm, which was wound tightly.

"Honey, settle down." A bit of his rough southern drawl was sliding out, immediately calming me down. His hand slipped into one of mine, which had magically been placed on the armrest.

"Alice, can you tell me what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Well….You remember Blake's younger sister, Bella, right?"

"Of course." he murmured.

"Okay. Well, she somehow ended up transferring up to school here and I didn't see it…and she's going run into Blake today, literally. I need to stop them before disaster strikes!"

Then I saw my worst nightmare. Bella in a hospital bed, Carlisle flipping through her charts and Blake, looking terrified and guilty in the corner of the room. I noted the way the sun hit the walls, and calculated it was to happen in about….fifteen minutes. I hit the gas again, flipping out my phone and dialing Carlisle promptly.

"Hello, Alice."

"Carlisle, I need you to be open for a patient in about ten minutes, k?"

"Alright, Alice," his voice was wary.

"Thanks, bye!" I hung up before he could question me further.

I could feel Jasper's skeptical eyes probing my expression. I reconnected my hand with his, and prayed everything would work out.

Carlisle POV, fifteen minutes later.

So this was Bella. I hadn't seen her in person, though I had seen pictures of her as a child. She looked beautiful, extremely like Blake with the soft brown hair and chocolate eyes. Speaking of Blake, his gaze hadn't torn from the girl in over five minutes. He brought her into me, saying she had run into him and passed out. She was checked in quickly, then assigned a room and a doctor. I ended up being that doctor, quite obviously.

I flipped through her chart, seeing nothing of particular interest. Then she stirred, twitching her fingers and breathing a sigh. Her eyelids fluttered, and Blake gasped next to me.

"Carlisle, she's waking up!" he exclaimed, sounding panicked.

"I see that, Blake. Calm down, now. We don't want to frighten her."

I rounded the bed as Blake took a deep breath. I noticed a jasmine-freesia scent in the air, seeming to consume Bella. How different from her brother, a muskier woodsy scent, I noted. Then her eyes opened.

"Hello, Isabella," I looked down at the chart, appearing to be reading her name, "Swan. Miss Swan, it seems you fainted at school about twenty minutes ago. Do you know of a reason why this may have occurred? Your father is on his way, by the way."

Her eyebrows laced together and her forehead wrinkled. "I don't think so. I was just…a bit surprised is all." A deep crimson blush pasted over her face then, and I realized she must have been embarrassed about the experience, which was normal.

"Alright, well. I need to continue making my rounds but an attending should be here not long after I leave and your father should show up soon too. Once the attending clears you, you're free to go."

She nodded her understanding. "Thank you," she murmured, gazing placidly down at her hands.

I placed her chart back at the foot of the bed and left, grabbing Blake by the arm and tugging him out with me.

"What are you planning to do, young man?"

"I just…I need to make sure she's okay."

"Well, I don't think you seeing her, or the chief seeing you, is a good idea at this point. Why don't you head on back to school, you're not late yet but I'll write you a pass anyway. I'm sure Marie is worried about you."

I scribbled an excuse about him dropping off a lunch for me and running a bit late because of it on my prescription pad and tore it off swiftly, handing it to him and spinning him, then giving him a push.

"Go, Blake. She'll be fine."

He looked over his shoulder, nodding, then trotted down the hall to the staircase. I watched as he left, then headed onto my next patient, a boy who needed his tonsils removed. Much less complicated than my son's little sister who thought he was dead and had fainted at the sight of him. Much, much less complicated.

**Hey guys, lets go for 130 reviews before the next one, okay? The more the better, alright?**

**Thanks!  
****(Don't forget to review...)**

**xoxoxo**

**Spackers**


	14. Authors Note

God, my readers, I apologize. I know it's no excuse, but I'll tell you anyways what I've been going through. I suffer from severe depression and was going to kill myself on Thursday, February 19th. I had the supplies, I had written my letters, I was ready. I told my three best friends. One of my best friends, Kris, told her step-mom. Her step-mom called my mom. My mom freaked. The next day, I was sent to a Residential Treatment Center for two and a half weeks. I was on three different anti-depressants and two sleeping medications over the course of those few weeks. When I got out, I was a changed girl. Believe me, I have no thoughts of suicide or cutting now. I was in a dark, dark, place, but I'm almost out, now. The anti-depressants will take a little while to get to full effect, but when they do, whoa-ho, watch out world, Kayla's up and ready to fight. I already got a boyfriend who loves me more than life and a new haircut and makeup and a new wardrobe, I'm telling you guys, I'm so different. I love life and everyone and thing that's a part of it. I hope to get back to writing soon, but with this depression, who knows? Anyways, I just wanted you to know. Thanks for sticking with me (: 


End file.
